Cultivation
The system of magicians was created by human beings. In ancient times, the human race was weak. Attacks of wild animals, diseases, mosquito bites and natural disasters, any of these could kill all humanity. The Magi emerged among humanity, fought against nature and finally won a place for humans that exist. A Mysterious Cultivation Method with Nine Turns: Body-strengthening methods created by Yu Yu and his brothers allowed a Magus to cultivate his or her body with controllable efforts and resources, as if his or her body was a piece of natural-crafted treasure. Corresponding with the three-thousand classes and 129600 subclasses of star powers, the major idea of Yu Yu and his brothers’ body-strengthening methods was to abstract corresponding great Dao spell symbols from a Magus King’s spirit star power, then add these spell symbols on the body of the Magus King layer by layer. Using the universe as a stove, star power as firewood and the human body as the raw material, with spell symbols of great Dao as auxiliary materials, one would forcibly cultivate after-world human bodies into a pre-world natural crafted treasure that could merge perfectly with the great Dao of nature. After this cultivating process was completed, the body condition of this Magus King would surely be far greater than the body conditions of ordinary people. In addition, unpredictable and unbelievable special abilities would also be generated, such that with a single slight move, this Magus King could release a terrifyingly great power which would be similar to the power of the great Dao. This book written by Yu Yu and his two brothers was divided into nine chapters. Every chapter was a new level, and the cultivating outcomes that would be delivered by the cultivating methods mentioned in every chapter were largely different. Ji Hao pondered for a while, abruptly laughed out loud, then bit his finger open, and wrote a few characters on the book cover — A Mysterious Cultivating Method with Nine Turns. Cultivation Systems Star Power Human bodies naturally contained boundless great Dao and the mysteriousness of the universe, and the structure of human bodies roughly corresponded with the structure of the universe. The body of a human being contained 129600 meridians, while the void contained countless stars. According to the differences of power natures, these stars were divided into three-thousand broad classes and 129600 subclasses: * Gold * Wood * Water * Fire - Sun, Red Fire, Fire Mouse, Fire Sparrow, Fire Snake; * Earth * Wind * Rain * Ice * Thunder * Lightning Treasures In the Southern Wasteland, knowledge regarding naturally-formed, magical and powerful objects was scarce. Ji Hao had learned the classifications of all kinds of treasures of this world only after joining the Magi Palace from a few books that he had read in his free time. Treasures Ranking # Primordial natural treasures # World-accompanying spirit treasures # Natural-crafted magic treasures # Natural holy weapon Primordial natural treasures Some treasures had existed in the universe even before the creation of this world, called 'primordial natural treasures' by people. Those were capable of breaking all kinds of magic and destroying all kinds of evil. Not a single person or thing could withstand their power, which was great enough to break the void and rebuild the primordial universe. Killing with such treasures would not have any retribution of fate. These kinds of treasures were the most precious and rare among all the treasures in the world. World-accompanying spirit treasures Then there were some treasures that had formed naturally at the time the world was being created. These treasures that were born alongside the world had received a part of the power of the newly created world. These kinds of treasures were called the 'world-accompanying spirit treasures'. These treasures, created alongside the world, had a part of the world in them and were connected to the world. They shared their destiny with the world. Killing with these kinds of treasures would also have no retribution of fate. Out of these treasures, the ones with the highest grade were comparable in power to the 'primordial natural treasures'. Natural-crafted magic treasures After the creation of this world, the natural laws and power gradually formed from the chaos. As time passed, the primitive natural powers merged with the first batch of crafted objects, becoming the 'natural-crafted magic treasures'. The set of Black Underworld Water Manipulating Banners of the Water Ape Clan and the Southern Spirit Pot of Zhu Rong Tonggong were 'natural-crafted magic treasures'. Killing with these kind of treasures would lead to retribution of fate, but because these kind of treasures were very powerful, ordinary retribution would not be able to do any harm or damage to them. Although the power of the 'natural-crafted magic treasures' was not as great as that of the 'primordial natural treasures' or the 'world-accompanying spirit treasures', they still were powerful enough to rule a certain part of the world. Therefore, every powerful clan or organization had such a treasure to solidify their status and overwhelm others. Natural holy weapon After the newly-created world had become stable, Yin and Yang energies emerged from this world and the five nature elements divided. Therefore, following the natural laws of the world, different types of magical objects had formed naturally in special locations, where they had been nourished by the natural power. These magical objects were called 'natural holy weapons'. Most of these were hidden in underground caves that had gathered an amazing amount of natural power and were difficult to reach for people. These kinds of treasures were condensed by pure natural power bit by bit over countless years. If one was able to find a 'natural holy weapon' and managed to manipulate it, one would be able to rule a piece of land all on his or her own using its power. All the above mentioned four kinds of treasures were formed and nourished by natural power and were unspeakably powerful. They could cause infinitely great effects. The magic treasures and tools that were crafted by Maguspriests who used all kinds of precious materials were ranked below these four kinds of treasures. These crafted magic treasures normally had many limitations and were less powerful by a great margin. They couldn't be even mentioned in the same breath as those naturally-formed magic treasures. Other cultivations * Gu cultivation * Ghost cultivation Category:Cultivation Category:Stub